For three kittens
by The little anime fan
Summary: Winter break is almost here. So what happens when Shinsou agrees to meet his boyfriends, Denkis, parents over the break. But who could have guessed that the homophobic abuela would try to ruin there time. Join Shinsou through his journy to try to survive the Kaminaris.
1. 1

-It was a couple of days before winter break was about to start. Shinsou was hanging out in the library of UA with Mina, who was whining about how work was boring, Tsu, who was trying to read but was getting annoyed at Mina's complaining and Iida was just trying to force everyone to do there homework. Everything was normal, well, if you can say 4A is normal.

"Iida~! Why don't you talk to them about homework!"

"Because they are already prepared, and you are struggling, you need to learn to study more for work."

Iida was furiously chopping his arms around as he argued with Mina. Their voices got a little too intense, and the librarian had to come over to shush them. Mina gave a big pout and turned back to Iida saying,

"See Iida, even the librarian thinks you have a loudmouth."

"Ashido, the librarian was shushing both of us,"

"It was a joke!"

Frankly, Shinsou had had enough of these children bickering, so he was gonna take matters into his own hands. He sighed a little before placing his phone in his back pocket slowly while saying,

"Mina, come sit next to me and I'll help you. Iida, don't control people when they ask for help. You have to be patient with people because they won't always understand."

By the time Shinsou's little speech was done, Mina was joyfully sitting down next to Shinsou with everything in hand. She had a mischievous grin on that Shinsou had seen before. "So, are you gonna do it for me!" Squealed Mina as she picked up her rose pencil.

"Nice try pinky,"

"Bo, your no fun,"

Shinsou just shook his head as he took one of Mina's bright pencils. "OK, so what are you struggling with?"

"Well~... I can't get a hang of combining like terms. It doesn't even make any sense!"

"So, the problem is 2(5g-3)9=27. Hum… wait. Did you use the distributive property?"

If there's one thing that Shinsou learned back in 2A, is that you have to treat Mina like a child when doing work with her. Shinsou arched his eyebrow at Mina as she opened her mouth to say something, but chose not to. So instead she turned to Iida and moped.

"Iida! Why didn't you tell me to do the distributive property! I could have been done by now!"

Iida turned to her quickly and pushed his glasses up his nose.

"Because you need to learn to do things the hard way! Life won't always be so simple,"

Tsu shushed Iida before saying,

"But if your able to do things the easy way, then you should do it,"

Iida was about to bicker but instead acknowledged in a whisper,

"You are right. I should have done it the easy way for you. My apologies," Mina gave a little girly giggle before responding "Whatever it's fine. Anyways, thanks, Shinsou your the best!" Mina gave him a kiss on each side of his cheek. Shinsou wasn't sure how the whole kissing the girls on the cheek thing happened, but it's now a tradition for him to kiss his "Girlfriends" on the face and vice versa.

Shinsou pulled his phone out of his pocket but didn't get to use it due to a loud blonde slamming his hands on the table. Shinsou jumped a little and he released his phone on the table making a deep clunk. He shot his head up to meet troubled eyes and a timid smile. Shinsou arched his eyebrow, again, and question the blonde,

"babe… why do you look anxious, afraid, AND worried? You know I won't be angry if you broke my light again right?" His light would be the least of his concern if he had to go through comforting Denki because he wouldn't stop crying. Last time, Denki got really scared that Shinsou would dump him because he broke the light, and you know, Shinsou wouldn't mind cuddling again. Denki, completely ignore his boyfriend's question and asked,

"Do you know English?"

Shinsou's face twisted in pure confusion before responding, in English,

"Yes...why do you need to know? Denki, what's this about, you're scaring me." The yellow-eyed boy took a deep sigh before slowly responding in Japanese.

"OK. So, I told my parents that I have a boyfriend, and they wanted to meet you over the winter break. The thing is, and I'm asking a huge favor which you don't have to do, my family lives in America, in a state called Arizona. They want me to bring you to the city we live in, and meet you,"

Denki's face looked super desperate and Shinsou couldn't blame him. Though this was his first relationship, he knew that families liked first impressions. He wanted to meet them but didn't know how they would react to him being a guy. Shinsou responded,

"Um… will they be OK with me since I'm, you know, a guy?"

Denki couldn't help but chuckle as he sat down in Shinsou's lap.

"Trust me, my family will be OK with it...Except for…"

Denki's face turned nervous as he started to bite his bottom lip. Shinsou repeated What the lightning hero said but in a lower and concerning voice. "Except for…"

Denki took in a deep breath, closed his eyes, kept his teeth together as he slowly spat out,

"Except for my Abuela…who is homophobic. But I will make sure she isn't rude!"

Shinsou shivered at that. He had her about Denki's Abuela once. And he didn't like what he heard. But this was Denki, the love of his life, his bro, his babe, his Kitten. How could he say no? And that's why he said yes.

"Alright, I'll go. But you owe me three cats after this,"

"Oh my gosh, you are an angel!"

Denki got up and kissed Shinsou on the lips. When they broke the kiss, Denki made the dramatic sound you would hear in a cartoon after a kiss was broken before adding,

"And I'll only buy you three kittens if you don't enjoy your time, got it?"

"Ya ya ya. Whatever, now go pack ya dork. when are we leaving anyway?"

Denki grinned and pulled out a flight ticket from his back pocket.  
"Two days. You should pack clothes for warm, and cool weather, cause it gets a little cold at night, but during the day it's hot and dry," Denki gave him one last peck on the nose before skipping out saying thank you and I love you.

"I've heard about the whole Kaminari family. I'm pretty sure that he has three sisters, one brother who has two kids, which means he has a wife too, he has three uncles and they all have one kid and he has one aunt who has two kids. That's only his dad's side of the family. Then there are two parents and an Abuela. So if you include you and Denki, then that means you'll be staying with 24 people. Congrats, ribbit." Said Tsu in a bland voice though there was a bit of sympathy in there.

"Oh isn't that nice. It's the perfect place for a person with social anxiety. I am ready to die." Shinsou slouched in his chair even more than he was.

"Then why did you agree to go with him?" Asked Mina, trying to get out of her homework. Shinsou responded as he picked up his phone.

"One, I didn't know 24 people were coming. Two, This is Denki, my boyfriend who has the cutest face that I can't resist. And three, pure pressure." Tsu cut into the conversation,

"It won't be so bad. I don't think everyone would come, and you had to deal with us so it won't be the worst experience, Ribbit." Shinsou glared at Tsu like she was a mouse that a cat was about to pounce on it.

"Let me put it this way for you, when I came to the class I was salty to everyone, and I was nervous around Denki. Now think of everyone in the class, as a different version of Denki, loud, obnoxious, and always asking for attention. There is a 97% chance that that's what the family is going to be like, and I can barely manage one Denki," Shinsou was now leaning in his chair closer to Tsu. There was a long silence in the room, it was a little moment of morning for the dear purple-haired boy slouched in his chair. He sighed before getting up and taking his backpack.

"Hey! Where are you going. aren't you going to help with my homework!"

Shinsou turned around to face her, but still walking backwards as he said,

"Can't help. I gotta go pack,"

He pointed his finger at Mina before finishing his sentence.

"Love you Pinky, you too princess frog,"

"Bo~ You're no fun,"

"Ribbit,"

~~~

"Were driving to the airport in this…"

"Hey! Don't judge my baby! She's old, and you haven't even seen the inside."

"I wasn't insulting "your baby"

Who knew that Denki Kaminari, owned a car. And a nice one for that matter. Shinsou picked up both of their luggage due to Denki, "being too weak to carry the luggage."

"Hey Kittin, where do you want to but the bags?"

Denki popped his head out of the front set.

"You can put it in the back, or in the trunk, I really don't care."

Shinsou plopped the bags in the back seat of the car, before getting in the front chair. Denki was messing with the radio as shinsou shifted to put on his seat belt. The radio stopped at the one and only, American station, and the person singing was someone called Ariana Grande, someone Shinsou wasn't fond of.  
"Really. This chick? Denki I love you but we aren't listening to-"

"My wrist, stop watchin', my neck is flossin' Make big deposits, my gloss is poppin' You like my hair? Gee, thanks, just bought it-"

"No no no no no no no no. If you sing I'm not going to kiss you for the whole trip."

"Hey! That's not fair! You can't do that."

"It's perfectly fair."

"Man...can we at least keep the music on?"

Denki had on the tempting puppy dog eyes that not even a cat lover could resist. He also loved the song, but wouldn't admit it.

"Whatever nerd,"

"Yay~!"

Denki gave him a little smooch on his forehead as they were at a stoplight.

"Just the forehead!? That isn't gonna do. Come here battery,"

Denki didn't have time to respond because he was pulled but the shirt to meet soft lips that smashed into his. This lasted for about seven seconds before the red glow turned green and Denki pulled away, with a smile on his face, of course.

"I love you too,"

Was the response that Shinsou got. It was then that Shinsou realized how tired he was. I mean, he was always tired, but this was usually the time when he was most tired. After about five days without sleep was when he was always tired.

"Hey babe, how long will it take to get to the airport?"

"Um… twenty minutes."

This was perfect. Shinsou's nightmares usually only came when he had slept for two to three hours. At least he could get some sleep in. That's when he blacked out in the car.

~~~

"Babe… babe wake up. Were here,"

Shinsou slowly opened his eyes to meet the gold ones that he would like to study when he wasn't looking. People always assumed that Denki's eyes were just this boring yellow color, but they weren't. They were this light gold color, with a darker rim that kinda looked like a lightning bolt. There were yellow lines near the middle, and a bit of yellow-green there too. It was like a roaring sunset but only with yellow and gold. Anyways getting back on topic. Denki shook Shinsou's arms once more before he got a yawn out of him and half-open eyes.

"What time is it?"

Pronounced Shinsou as he stretched his body. He saw the grin that Denki was giving him, before Denki could even talk, Shinsou said,

"Don't you dare say it's time for you to get a watch, or, it's time to go,"

"Fine, it's 8:34 pm, our flight is in about 2 hours. Now get up!"

Denki grabbed onto Shinsou's arms and hoisted him to his feet. After he stretched for a minute or so, they began to get their bags. As they walked inside the building, Denki asked,

"So, is this your first time on a plane?"

Shinsou kissed him on the nose, making Denki blush a little, before answering,

"Ya. The farthest I've ever traveled was from Kyoto to Tokyo,"

"Well, this 'ill be an experience. Are you afraid of heights?"

"No,"

"Good,"

They walked in silence. Not an awkward one though. They walked hand in hand. Each had their bag on the shoulder. Denki was on his phone scrolling through Instagram while Shinsou was taking in what an airport looked like. After they got through security, Denki spoke up.

"Hey, do you need coffee? I can get you some."

Shinsou sat down in one of the waiting chairs as he looked up at Denki.

"If you can get it to be a tall black coffee with extra caffeine, and whip cream on top then yes I need coffee,"

"I'll get a cup of water too just in case."

As Denki strolled off into the distance, Shinsou could stress all he wanted. Great. I agreed to meet my boyfriend's family, who had a homophobic Abuela. What if his mother thinks I'm bad for him, or I brainwashed him. What if his family thinks I'm a villain BECAUSE of my quirk. What if the family thinks I'm weird. Maybe they won't accept me. What if they think my eye bags are eerie. I mean I wouldn't blame them, they are a little strange. I'm a little strange. I'm messed up, I'm-

"Hey, you're doing it again."

Shinsou felt an arm go around his shoulder. He wiped his head to see Denki look at him with worried golden eyes. He knew what was coming next.

"Babe, tell me what's going on. You can't hide your fears from Chargebolt."

Denki was determined, and you can't stop him when he's set. Shinsou took a long, deep breath, before moving his whole body to face Denki's.

"What if- what if your family doesn't like me. I mean, think about it, I look like a sloppy guy. Then there's my quirk, I mean, your family's gonna think that I brainwashed you into dating me. This is just more of a reason for your Abuela to hate me. Also, I look like a villain, and I don't think the kids will like me because I'm can be awkward and I'm gay, and-"

"Stop. You're rambling. And you're stressing this too much. One, my family is super chill and love meeting new people. Two, they are completely ok with gay people. And three, my siblings and cousins and niece will love you. They couldn't stop rambling on the phone about how excited they are to meet you. You'll be fine,"

"But they'll be disappointed,"

"The only thing that will frustrate them is that you're too tall for them to pet your hair, which is something I love to do. They are hard to disappoint,"

Denki ran his fingers through Shinsou's soft, purple locks, which Shinsou obviously leaned into the comfort. Denki placed their drinks on the seat next to them. He gave to motion for shinsou to rest on his shoulder. That's what he did. Denki gave him a long, sweet kiss on his forehead. His voice got softer than it usually was, both of them did.

"Listen, you don't need to be afraid. If something bad happens, I promise to buy a hotel room and try to leave as soon as possible. I just want you to be happy, ok?"

Shinsou had a tear stream down his face. He didn't know the reason he was crying.

Maybe it was his anxiety, maybe it was because he had someone there for him that he didn't deserve. For whatever reason it was, he didn't care. Denki gave him a sad smile, as he wiped the tear from his cheek, before saying,

"You know something?"

"Hum"

"I love you,"

"I love you too,"

Shinsou tilted his head up to stare into Denki's orbs, oh how much he loved to gaze at him (for the millionth time this chapter). Denki leaned in and kissed him. Cupping his face in the process. It was sweet, and they both wished it could have lasted longer, but when did things ever go there way.

"Mommy look! Isn't that Chargebolt and Question (yes, that's his hero name. Fight me) over there?"

The two young adults broke the kiss to glance over at a little girl pointing at them. It brought a small smile to both of there face.

"Momma, can I go and say hi?! Can I? Can I?!"

"Sure, go ahead,"

The two teens acted like they didn't hear the conversation and just went with it. So when they were meet with a little girl in a blue and white dress with yellow-orange hair, they acted like they were teachers talking to a kindergartner.

"Um, hi. You guys are the pro heroes chargerbolt and Question right?"

"We sure are little lady,"

The girl's face lit up in a huge smile that was just too pure for the world.

"Wow! I'm a really big fan!"

"Why thank you. Say, what's your name?"

Shinsou tilted his head as he got down at her level. She responded in a shy little girl's voice.

"My name is Kumo,"

"Well Kumo, do you want to be a hero when you grow up?"

"I really do! But everyone says that a girl can't be a hero"

"Well, I think you can do it if you try. I know a lot of heroes who are girls."

"Really?!?"

"Realy. How about I give you something."

Shinsou reached into his back pocket, only to pull out a gold chain neckless. There was a charm on it, it was a little circle with the letter "Q" on it. When he flipped it around, in little letters was the word "question". The girl just stared at it in aw.

"This is now yours. I hope you take good care of it. Think of it as a gift from both of us."

The girl just nodded her head as she took the neckless. As shinsou stood up, Denki ruffled the girl's hair and said,

"Go get em Kumo,"

All the couple got in return was a great big smile and a girl skipping back to her mom, probably to show her the neckless.

"And you say my family isn't gonna like you. If you act like that to every kid, you're golden."

"I guess you're right...hey, where's my coffee?"

Denki leaned over and grabbed his coffee.

"One tall black coffee with two shots of espresso and whip cream for you. And one hot chocolate for me."

"Your the best, you know,"

"Oh trust me, I know."

Denki gave him a five-second kiss on his lips but parted so he could drink his coffee. Shinsou decided to pull out his computer and face-timed Kirishima, but instead of meeting just him, he saw most of class 4A in the dorm room.

"Hey man, you at the airport?"

Denki barged into the screen and said.

"Ya! We're about to board in 45 minutes. Why are you guys still in the comments room?"

There was a blur of blonde hair before the camera focused on Bakugo.

"Were still here because we're staying here. We all have shity lives so were spending the break here."

Then he was gone and Momo and Toru came over. Momo glanced over at Bakugo and then back at the camera before stating,

"What he means is, our parents are either busy are not the best, so we're staying here. Not everyone is here but some of us are."

Shinsou tilted his head a little before responding,

"Who isn't there,"

Toru didn't wast a second to answer.

"Mina, Tsu, Uraraka, Iida, Deku, Mineta, Jiro, Sato, and Kota. Everyone else is going to stay, but we can survive because we have Momo who is God and Bakugo who can cook like a mom!"

The couple chuckled at that as they looked around the dorms from the screen. Something caught Shinsou's eye. He said,

"I thought that Uraraka was leaving?"

The group at the camera turned around to see Bakugo kissing Uraraka. They turned back as Kirishima stated,

"She's just about to leave so she's saying goodbye. I can bring her over if you want?"

Denki turned to Shinsou and whispered something in his ear. He nodded and said,

"Actually, can you bring everyone over. We want to say goodbye to them all."

"Sure man! Hey guys, come over to say goodbye to Shinsou and Denki!"

Everyone turned towards the computer and rushed over. Kirishima counted down.

"Three, two, one!"

"Goodbye!"

"See ya!"

"Farewell,"

"Don't die"

"Byeeee~"

"Bye guys, see ya after the break!"

Started Denki as Shinsou turned off the computer. The two boys continued to talk about life and how well they were doing in school in between sips of their drinks. Time flew faster than they expected and it was now time for them to board the plane. Denki in locked his fingers with Shinsou and gave it a squeeze. He showed his were to put there stuff before he sat in the window seat, and Shinsou in the other.

Denki picked up his phone and checked the time. 9:30.

"Babe, you need to sleep. We both do."

"We both know I'm not sleeping you on the other hand…"

Denki just rolled his eyes as he placed his phone back in his pocket. He rested his head on Shinsou shoulder, he leaned into him. Denki said I love you and then he was out cold.


	2. 2

**Sorry bout this, but this story I messed up on so you have to go to another. It's basically called "for three kittens (fixed)." Go find it! **


End file.
